jalopyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips and Tricks
Items and boxes may be brought into the vehicle with you. Drop them near the door, then pick them up again once seated. This is not very useful, unless you only carry the largest items with you when your trunk and top rack are full. # You can add oil to fuel canisters which you can then carry with you. It saves 2 inventory spaces. # Ran out of gas? Sucks to be you. You are now stranded for life until you die. Dead. ... NOT! Open the driverside door and activate and hold the steering wheel. You are now pushing your car. Your top speed will likely suffer though. # Got lots of little stuff that needs sold to the station? Grab a basket or three and load those up. Each basket holds 12 inventory slots, and counts as one item held. Better yet? The cashier will buy pretty much all the stuff in the basket at once. # Looking for a specific upgrade or decal or paint? Sleep at the motel then keep saving and reloading. Each time will cycle the inventory of the Laika Dealer, bringing in fresh stock. Does not refresh the amount of cash the teller at the petrol station has though. # Fall through the world? Learn to drive newb! Not really, happens to the best of us. But falling forever is not very conducive to gameplay amIright? Two ways to fix, use the map to drive home (How on earth?) or hit escape and click return home. Both take you back to Uncle Comrade's house. # Making money: The non-exploit way. Easy way to make loads of money, without using exploits? Hold on to any wine or pharmaceuticals you get. Don't sell them right away, unless you see that the buying price is 00.00. Why? That means you are in a country that does not allow these things across their borders, and you're going to get top dollar for them. Pills seem to cap at 40 marks a bottle, and Wine at over a hundred. Each time you select a route, check your pills and your wine bottles. Generally, selling wine at over 60 marks a bottle is pretty good, and pills at 20 marks or more will still make you bank. REMEMBER: The prices only update after you choose a route. Watch the gate though, certain things are banned in certain countries or crossings. If you get caught, you will have to pay a fine upwards of 10 marks. # Crappy car keep breaking down? Believe it or not, that's ok! The worse condition a part is is, the more likely you are to find a replacement. My experience? The replacement is often leaps and bounds better than the broken part! # Can't stay on the road to save your life? Put tyres with the best grip for the conditions on the front. Will dramatically improve handling. # Tried everything and still can't make any money? Steal from the petrol station! (Not in real life, some of those people are gangsta as heck, they'll stab you with a broom handle.) Block the gate with an object or even your car, load up on goodies and get out! Beware though, if you don't sell off all the junk prior to exiting the game bad things will happen. Repair kits don't work though. Gas can be done with gas cans. Does not work in the Turkey update ( and possibly later ). # Early on, and having a lot of trouble getting anywhere, or gotten as far as you can go and ran out of money, with four flats and a cracked engine block? Drive home from the map! Uncle Comrade always has a stockpile of goodies to get you back on your feet. Did that, but the repair kit broke after you got just your engine in working order? Do it again dummy! Everything there will respawn every time. # Just rolled into town, sold everything off, then bought that killer new upgrade... and ran out of cash before you could sleep in the motel? Now hold on before you scrap your car for parts or drive home to Uncle. Knock on a few doors in the motel! Often other guests will think you're the lady there to collect money, and will slid the amount for a hotel stay under the door. # Found a junkyard, but not really outfitted to carry extra car parts just to open that stupid gate? Of course you are! What's keeping your own car running eh? A lovely assortment of everything you could possibly need to open that gate. Just rip out what you need, stick it in, open the gate, then put it back in your car. Often you'll even find better parts than what you have on the shelves inside. And if not, then hey, money! At the cost of what, a little wear and tear? Occasionally it will just need gas, so always carry a gas can, just in case, and in case of emergency too! # Get out and explore! You don't have to drive everywhere. Use your feet to scout out side trails early on. Just make sure you kill the lights when you go, you need that battery! # HEY! This freaking box has a lock on it! Yup yup, use a crowbar. If you don't want to buy one, you can use one at gas stations for free. # Hate other drivers? Turn em off in the settings at the start of the game. They are under video options though. You can also turn them up too, if you hate being alone on the empty road. # Puddles in rain cause hydroplaning. Oil slicks dirty your car, and cause temporary traction loss. Mud puddles dirty your car. A dirty car is hard to see out of. Most gas stations have a bucket and sponge to clean up your car. Sponge stopped working after three uses? Dip it in the water three times. Your windshield wipers will help alot too, it's the nub at the end of the stick on the right. Need a water tank with water in it for them though. # If you flip your car or get it stuck, generally you can unstick it by getting out, crouching ( with shift by default) and giving it a good thump on the side, especially at the top. # Question marks on the map always seem to represent a junkyard. Even if they are a shorter route, they are usually worthwhile to check out. #Keep your eyes open for gaps in guard rails, especially along sea coasts. Boxes like to hide just beyond, in or around them. #Carrying a bunch of banned items? Just take them inside the vehicle with you border guards won't notice them as long as you have them inside the vehicle. No matter you are holding them in your hands or they standing inside the car. After you get past the borders don't forget to put them back in trunk or to the roof or they will distrub your driving rolling to back in every acceleration and to the front in every brake they act better when attached to a solid surface!